


The foxes go shopping

by allforthegay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforthegay/pseuds/allforthegay
Summary: 1) the title will be changed, just give me time to think of a better one fhgyuju2) i felt i n s p i r e d to write, but it is late, so forgive me if this is shit.3) i hope you enjoy this mess of a fanfic!!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The foxes go shopping

**Author's Note:**

> 1) the title will be changed, just give me time to think of a better one fhgyuju  
> 2) i felt i n s p i r e d to write, but it is late, so forgive me if this is shit.  
> 3) i hope you enjoy this mess of a fanfic!!

Neil and Andrew were sitting in the front of Andrew's car, with Aaron, Kevin, and Nicky in back, and Matt, Allison, Dan and Renee, and Matts truck.  
This was definitely not the most comfortable arrangement, but it's what it would have to be.  
All the foxes were going shopping to get outfits for tonight, as they were all -for the first time- going to Edens Twilight together.

So much shit had happened lately, they all needed a good night out.

By the time they got to the mall, it was only 2.30 so they could take their time if they wanted to.  
The others didn't really notice, but Andrew knew how uncomfortable shopping made Neil feel. Maybe, if Nicky was distracted enough with getting the other's outfits, they could sneak off to go sit in a cafe or outside without him noticing. It's not like the others would mind much if they weren't there.

Neil wasn't wearing what he normally would, baggy hoodie and baggy track pants. instead, he was wearing a fitted t-shirt, a foxes jacket, and skinny jeans. Andrew assumed Nicky had dressed him, but he still looked amazing and Andrew couldn't help but stare.  
They weren't out to the team (other than Renee), as gay -or in Neil's case, also demisexual- or as a couple. They planned to soon though, it was too much effort trying to hide it, and neither of them had it in them to carry on doing so.

As they all walked into the mall, Allison and Nicky started to argue about what shops to go to first, classic them.  
Neil was walking slightly behind Andrew, with the others a few feet in front of a big group. Andrew slowed his pace to meet Neil's and hooked his pinky finger around Neil's.

They didn't know if the others had noticed anything yet, but it wasn't going to belong until they all caught onto the fact that they were more than just friends.  
Neil had started fidgeting, pulling on the zip of his jacket, so he pulled him back a step.  
"Neil," he said, quietly enough so only he would hear. "let's go."

Neil pulled Andrew next to him as they sat down on a couch at the back of a cafe.  
"Drew." He mumbled into Andrew's shoulder, as he pulled him close. "I wanna kiss you really bad right now."  
"Then do it, Junkie." Neil yawned. "But we're in public."  
"Sweetheart." Andrew Teased. "Just do it, the only people that'll care is the team, and it's not like they'd mind"  
"Are you sure?" He said quietly. "Yes."  
Andrew pulled Neil into a soft kiss and gently pushed him against the couch, and placed Neil's hand on his back, under his shirt. They stayed like that, making out, for a couple of minutes, until a waiter interrupted them to get their orders.  
"Oh. Uh. I'll just have a... Coffee" Neil said, blushing hard. "I'll have the same"

They were walking out of the cafe when Andrew broke the silence they'd been holding since they had ordered their coffee.  
“Come.” He grabbed Neil’s hand and dragged him across the mall.

Five minutes later, Andrew found himself shoving Neil against the wall of the bathroom, pinning his wrists above his head.  
“D-drew?” Neil stuttered. “Do you want me to do this?” He replied.  
Neil nodded.  
He cupped the taller boys' face in his hands and shoved their lips together, mouths moving in synch.  
Andrew pulled back, moving his lips down to his neck, sucking hard. Neil moaned slightly. God, he loved that. He loved that he could make Neil make that noise, he would happily do it again.  
Andrew bit his neck, making sure to leave a mark. “Now you’ll have something to remember me by, sweetheart.” He smirked.  
“More.” Neil gasped, as a response. “As you wish”

He tugged the top of Neil’s shirt down and started sucking on his collar bone.  
“Take your shirt off,” Andrew instructed, and Neil did just that, pulling it off in one swift motion.  
He moved further down Neil’s stomach, sucking and kissing it every place he could.  
Andrew got down on his knees, with his hand on Neil’s belt. He glanced up at Neil to make sure he was okay with this, which he confirmed with a nod.

Just as Andrew started to unbuckle Neil’s belt, the door to the bathroom swung open.  
They both quickly stood up. Neil, putting on his t-shirt and buckling his belt, looking flushed as ever.  
Neither of them expected to see a confused looking Nicky, but they assumed he was more surprised.

“well… Me and the others were looking all over for you. Y’all should probably come?”  
Nicky said, rather awkwardly.  
“I guess we’re coming out now then,” Andrew said sarcastically.  
Nicky gestured to his neck and smirked. “You’ve got something there”  
Neil went red. “Fuck off,” he mumbled but zipped up his jacket to hide the hickey.  
“Let's go.”

Once they found the others, the two of them were bombarded with questions until Andrew firmly told them to all shut the fuck up.

“So, where exactly were you two?” Dan asked suspiciously.  
Before either of them could answer, Nicky did for them.  
“Just hooking up in the toilets. Or at least, they were about to until I came and found them”  
“fuck. Off, Nicky” Andrew growled.  
“Soooo,” Allison said, “when did this happen?”  
“Like a few months ago, I guess?” Neil replied, hesitantly  
“Who else knew?”  
All these questions were starting to bug him.  
“um…” He coughed awkwardly. “Just Renee, I guess?”  
“Surprised you guys didn’t notice it to be honest.” She said “they were awful at hiding it. Need to pay attention to the small stuff. I realized within, like, two weeks.”  
“Damn it, I should’ve noticed!” Matt said with jokey annoyance.

Surprisingly, Aaron and Kevin hadn’t said anything yet, although Neither of them thought it would be long until one of them did. They were right.  
“What about exy? This will obviously distract you.” Classic fucking Kevin.  
“Haven’t we both been playing perfectly for the past few months?” Andrew said, looking relatively smug. “Yeah but-”  
“Kevin, just drop it,” Dan said, laughing slightly.  
“They got you clothes for tonight, let's go.”

They didn’t realize how long they had been away from the others, it was 3:45 by the time they left.


End file.
